


Mapping the Captain

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://31-days.livejournal.com">31_days</a> January 2 prompt - sultry, dirty, soft and hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping the Captain

Leonard’s hands were a hefty weight against Jim’s naked skin, long fingers sliding over sweaty shoulders and abdomen in exploratory sweeps. Despite the fact that those hands had made the same passes and sweeps countless times before, it still seemed to Jim as though Leonard was touching him for the first time all over again. Leonard gaze was dipped, eyelids drooping over lazy hazel eyes, exploring every inch of Jim’s body with his gaze, mapping out every plane, every freckle, every last mole that decorated the captain’s body.

Jim pressed kisses to Leonard’s jaw, sucking on his earlobe and murmuring nonsensical nothings into the shell of the other man’s ear, to make the doctor smile. He tried to whisper dirty things, of how he wanted Leonard to fuck him hard, to make him so sore he couldn’t walk in the morning, of how he wanted to feel so used he’d come three times just from thinking about it. Leonard would growl every time, a near constant litany of dammit and more and shut up. Leonard’s vowels were always rounded out in soft Southern tones when the doctor was relaxed or aroused, his Georgia accent becoming more prominent the longer Jim whispered dirty things in his ear, until Leonard couldn’t take it any more.

He stretched Jim out upon the bed, air thick and close between them, gaze raking over Jim’s body once more. Jim waited expectantly, every muscle tense, every nerve ending awaiting Leonard’s attention and scrutiny, skin dancing with the feel of Leonard’s hands upon him. The waiting was hard, the end result easy and effortless, two bodies finally coming together in a need for love and acceptance.

And when their bodies finally did join, guttural noises of need and want and must have and desire sounding broken and vivid between them, Jim revelled in the feel of how soft and attentive Leonard could be when in bed, every movement well planned, every placement of hands upon skin well mapped, every word uttered a murmured rumble as they made slow, tender love. And when they climaxed, they came hard, harsh cries filling the air and seeming to bounce back from every hard angle, Jim’s body arching up into Leonard’s, tension shaking his frame, eyes closed as he screamed out for Leonard.

They lay silent afterwards, bodies folded and tucked one against the other, eyes drooping closed in satiated acceptance, mouths open and breathing ragged tempos of spent lust, hands still now while limbs twisted and twined against and through each other. Jim would smile as he did every time and leant forward to press a kiss against Leonard’s waiting mouth.

“Love ya, Bones,” he said.

“Yeah, me too,” Leonard replied, voice still deep with the remnants of lust.


End file.
